


Ghost Story

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky gets Jealous, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Heroes, Magic, Pepperony - Freeform, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha only wanted to protect her friends. She never meant to get Clint shot, she never met to have Bruce level a small town. It was all a really big accident. She tried keeping her encounter a secret, to keep them safe. She only put them in danger.\</p><p>Inspired by a writing prompt by smileyjunior</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai  
> SO I'm posting all my works now so I can just update them as I go.  
> Unless I get inspiration here's what I plan to do.  
> Mondays: Stolen Heart  
> Tuesdays: Ghost Story  
> Wednesday: Miss Independent  
> Thursday: One of my Oneshots  
> Friday-Sunday, a mixture since there's no school for two days and I don't have seven works.  
> This is my plan.  
> I'll try to keep up with it.

 

Natasha impatiently waited for the elevator, she kept an eye out for anyone lurking in the shadows. Her red stained suit hinted she had been out, and she couldn't let anyone know. If SHIELD or HYDRA knew that she knew where he was, he'd be in danger. If HYDRA knew, the avengers would be in danger. She had to trust him to keep her secret safe. The red head gave a sigh of relief when the elevator doors finally opened, empty. Natasha pressed the silver button for her and Clint's floor. She was unaware of the crimson trail she was leaving. The encounter was still fresh in her mind.

 

_"He cupped her cheek, his hand warm. "I remember you Natalia. I remember what we used to have."_

_Natasha bit her lip, "I know, but I can't, I'm sorry. "_

_The pain in his brown eyes would forever haunt her. He pulled his hand back, Natasha sighed._

_"I-" She suddenly stopped as she heard the sound of a gun clicking. She managed to push him to the ground, just as the gunshot was heard._

_Pain flew through her as the bullet entered her hip. "Great. A new scar to explain." The avenger muttered._

_Natasha drew her gun and aimed it where the sound had come from, she pulled the trigger and a dead HYDRA agent fell from the shadows and hit the ground._

_Her green eyes met his dark ones. "Run." She whispered."_

Natasha sighed, she had checked the area over and over, and found no one. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was on to them. That someone knew they had been meeting. Natasha sighed as the elevator doors opened to reveal an empty living room, she silently entered, her senses on high alert.

" _Hello Agent Romanoff."_

Natasha reached under her and Clint's hall table and instantly produced a knife. "Whose there?" she called out, her knife raised and ready to strike.

_"It's JARVIS. You seemed to be injured Ms. Romanoff, shall I alert Dr. Banner?"_

Natasha clipped the knife back under the table. "No. Do NOT alert Bruce, JARVIS I swear if you tell a soul I will hack you and shut you down for a month." She growled and the AI went silent.

_"Yes Ms. Romanoff"_

Natasha silently entered her and Clint's room. Clint was no where to be seen, probably in the archery range, he was a night owl. She tiredly walked into their bathroom and stripped her uniform, examined the wound. She pulled open a drawer and reached in to grab the tweezers. She bit her lip as she pulled out the bullet, Natasha breathed heavily before discarding it in the trash. She sewed herself back up before tiredly throwing on sweatpants and a tank top. Her limbs and eyelids felt heavy as she collapsed on the bed, she went out like a light as soon as she hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint’s POV

Clint slung his bow over his shoulder, he walked back to his Natasha’s room, he was careful not to disturb any of the other avengers. He cursed as one of his arrows fell from his quiver. “Dammit.” He muttered as he leaned over to pick it up when he suddenly saw a trail of crimson. His eyes widened, “Natasha?!” He called, following the trail of blood back to his room. He opened the door to find the trail leading to the bathroom, then stopping. Natasha was passed out on the bed. 

 

Natasha’s POV

Natasha shot up as soon as the door opened as if it was an axe murder had walked in. “Tasha what the hell happened?” He looked at the floor wide eyed. “I was on a mission and got shot.” She said smoothly, she had learned she couldn’t show any signs of lying, Clint would surely spot it with his expert vision, he always could tell when something was bothering her. “Alright..” The archer raised an eyebrow. Natasha cleared her throat, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I was having a peaceful sleep before I was rudely interrupted. Clint held up his hands “Alright Alright. Don’t mind me.” He walked towards the bathroom. Natasha climbed back into bed, letting the warm covers engulf her.

 

“the SHIELD agents soon surrounded them, all of their guns aimed at him. “NO Stop!” Natasha screeched, he turned to face her, a deadly glare in his eyes. You told them?! Natalia I trusted you! You said you would protect me!” Natasha looked helplessly into his eyes. They were filled with hurt and betrayal. “I didn’t tell I swear!”

 

“Tasha?” a familiar voice echoed. “Tasha?”

 

Natasha felt a hand on her shoulder, she grabbed the wrist and flipped the owner over. She watched Clint fly over her. She popped up, he landed on the ground, in a perch like position. “Are you alright?” He asked, concern filling his blue eyes. “Of course. I’m fine.” She had broken into a cold sweat, she brushed red hair out of her face, “No you're not fine. Your rolling and murmuring in your sleep. I’m worried about you.” He stood up and cupped her cheek with his hand. She put her hand over his, she didn’t meet his eyes. “I’m fine.” She stood up, walking past him, she pulled off her shirt, digging in her drawer. “ As much as I like the view, what are you doing?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. She pulled on a t shirt and jeans, “I have to talk to somebody.” She said, walking towards the door. Clint grabbed her wrist, “Nat your scaring me.” Natasha turned and looked at him “I have to.” She pulled away and walked down to the gym. She hated leaving Clint in the dark, he had been with her through so much. But she knew only one person who could help her. This person is the only person she knew who would be going at a punching bag at 8:00 am sharp. Natasha walked in to find a certain super soldier whacking the bag. “What did the poor bag ever do to you?” She smirked, Steve turned around, his blue eyes meeting the red headed spy’s green ones. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, but it soon fell when he saw the troubled look in his teamate’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Natasha bit her lip.

“Natasha?”  
“Steve, I know where Bucky is.”


End file.
